The Black Arts on Trial
by Aekos
Summary: A vengeful Breton aims to eliminate necromancy from Tamriel.


Alucard waited on the sill of a high-rise window in the Anvil Mages Guild. Soon, Carahil and her cronies would start their weekly discussion of any newly-found Necromancer camps. What she did not know was that there had been an uninvited guest at each one of these meetings. Clad in a dark, light ranger's coat and carrying little but his bow and blade, Alucard seamlessly melded into the shadows and made no more noise than a leaf as it gently falls to the ground.

There would be no need to use any sort of Illusion magic that he was adept at; it would take away from the fun of spying on these mages, dirty heretics...If only their information hadn't been so useful in tracking down necromancers, he'd enjoy to...Alucard quickly stopped at that thought...he could hear footsteps coming from the lower chambers. The door swung open and the Altmer and her crew entered.

"As you all very well know, the threat of necromancy has increased in the immediate areas around Anvil...we must increase security around the town's borders, lest there be a threat to the Mages Guild from these rogues" exclaimed the Altmer leader before finding her place in her favorite chair. Alucard raised an eyebrow. Activity so close to a city? It could only mean that they have recovered...

"Hrmph, I will have you know, we will be well taken care of, all precautions have been taken with regards to the necromancers" interjected an elder and important-looking wizard that Alucard didn't recognize.

The mage took a place next to Carahil, and immediately began fidgeting with some sort of record book that he held. Standing over ten feet above the group, Alucard could still make out what the page that the wizard had turned to said. It piqued his interest, if at least momentarily. He would already find this camp, he knew it was around Anvil...but it was nice for the old mage to provide him with exact coordinates.

A short mage in rather scruffy robes, no doubt of lesser rank than his companions finally dared to say what was on his mind. "W-what about all the necromancer camps we've found destroyed?" he yelped.

All eyes went on the apprentice mage, conversations stopped and there was a sudden chill in the room.

"We've found so many of their most guarded strongholds left in ruin...perhaps it will be the same with this one?"

Others apparently had the same thing on their minds, as murmurs of approval were heard from most of the members. Some of them began praising whatever had been able to defeat those necromancers, and soon loud conversations began with much speculation as to what had cause so much chaos within the necromancer ranks. Alucard, from his high-perch, smiled wickedly. These fools appreciated his work! The mage filth...they were nearly the same as the necromancers...but they had their uses, and were not his targets at the moment.

Carahil calmed her comrades down, and made the rest aware that she had something to say. "We do not know who or what has been defeating the necromancers...what we do know that, whatever it is, it cannot be trusted. Rogue forces are at work, and we must not rely on whatever it is to guard our city, it must by done and sanctioned by the Mages Guild only.

May I remind you, who defeated corruption in the Mages Guild? Surely not whatever is fighting these necromancers...the Mages Guild has always fought against the corruption...we must count on stopping it ourselv-Alucard took his chance to slip out of the window. No need to hear any more of the mages' pointless banter- he already knew what he needed to.

Leaning on the other side of the sill, Alucard gazed at the city of Anvil as it was bathed in the last light of daybreak. He needed to find some place to rest, there would be work tomorrow...Jumping off the window and rolling to avoid being hurt from the roll, Alucard sneaked behind the mages' guild and up to a beggar's bed roll he saw moments earlier. It was unoccupied...he took the chance to drag it behind a shack. Moments later he collapsed into slumber.

_Two dark figures stepped out of a forest, setting their sights on a village. It was nearly sunset, and a light wind could be felt from the north. "Haha, great spot to test it, Erandel" said the one that appeared slightly taller than the other. His companion did not seem as amused, and as he stepped out of the shade one could make out his twisted features, surely scarred by his craft. Erandel's flowing necromantic robes shone a brilliant green as he stepped into the sunlight, and he stopped, seemingly ready to say something. "They should be here already...we can't summon it without the others. Thank Dagon we've found a village so isolated...we will need to get those soul gems as quickly as possible...As they made their way from a path down from the forest, a small village was visible. Erandel and his companion made their way to a spot near the village where several more robed figures stood, and recognized them as the necromancers they were waiting for. Out of a window in a building near to where the necromancers were, a young Breton boy watched them with curiousity. He turned away after several moments and lost his interest in them. "With these, the summon shall nearly be complete!" boomed a tall necromancer now to the right of Erandel. Without an answer, the necromancers stormed the sleepy village, summoning hellish beasts and casting devastating destruction spells on its unaware inhabitants. The town guard was not prepared, the necromancers were collecting soul gems left and right. One particularly powerful spell destroyed an entire street in the village...all went dark. A Breton boy found himself among the ruins of his home, by luck resisting the spell...Hours later,another Breton, no, an Imperial guard told him that rogue Mages Guild members, a mix of necromancers and mages, razed his village for soul gems...Revenge...revenge..._

Alucard woke with a start.

_Note: This is my first fanfic, so suggestions are very welcome :). I decided to start the story from somewhere in the middle...hope it isn't too confusing :P._


End file.
